Neji Torture Time
by Bonfiore'sGirl
Summary: This is just a comical way for me to vent my dislike of Neji. Not a rant about him, just a story where he is the brunt of heartbreak and a trip to the hospital. Contains GaaLee and slight NejiTen.


**Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been on in a REALLY long time. But now it's summer vacation and I sincerely hope to get the fics I've been writing in class all year up. This is one of those written-in-class one shots. It is all around an ode to how I hate Neji. I mean, he's strong and nice looking, and he has his moments, but I really, really don't like him, and nothing he does (short of dieing for them) will make up for the way he beat up Hinata and Lee, two of my fav characters. It is also an ode to how I love GaaLee, so if you love Neji and can't stand to watch him made fun of/hurt, and/or you dislike GaaLee, you have been warned. GET OUT! Oh, and hinted NejiTen, another fav pairing of mine, no matter how much both characters annoy me. Anyway, that should end my rant. Please enjoy my fic!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, Hinata and Lee would have kicked Neji's ass and Neji and TenTen would have either gotten a major personality/ability turn around, or jumped off a cliff together.**

--

**Neji Torture Time**

"Neji?! What're you doing here? What happened to you?" TenTen asked a bound and gagged Neji. She'd just found him in a broom closet and was now removing his bindings.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a-" he shouted first chance he got. TenTen re-gagged him before he could finish.

"Calm down, Neji. I'm going to remove the gag again, and I want you to calmly and cleanly tell me what happened. Understand?" when he nodded with a frown, she untied the gag.

"It's Gaara," Neji explained through clenched teeth. "He took Lee."

"WHAT?!" TenTen shouted, almost breaking Neji's eardrums. She hurriedly finished untying him. "Where'd they go?"

"Hotel." They sped to Gaara's hotel room. "Byakugan!" Neji shouted, hitting the door in its weak spot to make it shatter. They heard a squeak that was definitely from Lee and what sounded like a growl. The debris cleared, and TenTen froze. She'd had no idea what she was getting into when she'd uncovered Neji in the closet a few minutes ago.

Gaara and Lee were naked, bottom halves covered by bed sheets. Lee was clutching the sheets, blushing, while Gaara glared shamelessly at the intruders.

"I thought I took care of you earlier, Hyuga," Gaara growled threateningly.

"I won't give up! You can't just come barging in and my lover away from me!" Neji replied, furious. TenTen squeaked for two reasons, the first being what she'd just heard her beloved teammate say, the second being the fact that Gaara got out of bed, leaving the covers behind. Neji lunged at the redhead, and Gaara's sand threw him out of the fifth story window.

Lee, taking the blanket with him in modesty, looked out the window to see Neji on the ground being thoroughly pummeled by waves of sand. "Neji-san!" he shouted. The sand stopped, and Neji looked up. "We weren't lovers! We were barely dating! We broke up; remember? I'm with Gaara now, and I love him, so please move on!" He retreated from the window.

TenTen could practically hear Neji's heart break. She bowed hurriedly to Gaara, apologizing, and ran to Neji's side, noticing some sand forming a new door for the room she'd just left. Helping Neji walk to the hospital, she almost missed his whispered words.

"I suppose I should've seen this coming a mile away. Maybe I should try dating girls instead…"

'Poor guy,' TenTen thought, 'You know, maybe all Hyugas are relationship-inept.'

--

**A/N- Yay! Thanks for reading this. Sorry it's so short. My friends and I were thinking of doing a multi-chapter fic called something like Naruto Character Torture Time in which each chapter would be a different character getting physically and/or mentally beaten because we can. Please tell me if you think that's a good idea. Anyway, please review and constructive criticism is appreciated, so long as you're pleasant about it, please. Thanks again to all my precious readers! -Bon'sGirl**


End file.
